Te Seguire
by ARLET
Summary: James esta enamorado, Lily tambien lo esta, ambos creen que su amor no es correspondido, lo que no saben es que estan totalmente equivocados.
1. ¿Amores no correspondidos?

**TE SEGUIRÉ**

**CAPITULO I ¿AMORES NO CORRESPONDIDOS?**

Un chico de 17 años caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era muy guapo, tenia el pelo revuelto y usaba gafas, detrás de ellas había unos ojos azules divinos con los cuales hipnotizaba a muchas chicas.

A pesar de ser tan guapo y tan cotizado se veía inconforme y triste por algún motivo que casi todos ignoraban salvo sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Seguía caminando, había estado en la biblioteca y se dirigía a una de sus clases favoritas: Transformaciones. 

Iba pensando en el motivo de su dolor, el motivo, era que estaba gravemente enfermo y lamentablemente su enfermedad era algo incurable, eso les había asegurado en una clase el profesor de pociones, era una enfermedad que según el profesor atontaba terriblemente al ser humano y lo hacia hacer cualquier cosa estúpida que estando sano jamás haría, esta enfermedad se llamaba "amor" y James la padecía y le daba unos dolores tremendos.

En ese momento por ir tan distraído choco en el pasillo con una chica que iba corriendo y quien casualmente era el motivo de sus suplicios.

-Auch. Lo siento Lily no me fije.

-No te preocupes –sonrió mientras el le daba la mano para que se levantara- yo también iba muy distraída hacia el aula de transformaciones, vamónos, supongo que también vas para allá ¿no?

-Así es.

-Y ¿porque tan distraído James?

-Pues... estaba pensando en algo

-¿En que? –al notar su silencio se apresuro a añadir – puedes contármelo ¿acaso no somos amigos? 

Amigos pensó el, era cierto, eran amigos desde que en primer año el la había defendido en el tren de Lucius Malfoy, lo recordó.

_::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::_

_Una pequeña niña de 11 años aproximadamente se encontraba sentada sola en un compartimiento, la niña tenia un hermoso pelo rojizo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda además tenia unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una piel clara, miraba por la ventana y se veía un poco preocupada. De pronto un ruido la sobresalto, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una niña de la misma edad que ella, la otra niña tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos miel, Lily la miro y la chica le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano._

_-Hola soy Susan March voy a entrar a primer curso y me preguntaba si podía sentarme aquí contigo._

_-Claro –le contesto Lily sonriente- me llamo Lilian Evans pero todos me dicen Lily._

_-Bien Lily te gustaría ver un artículo de la revista corazón de bruja o escuchar a los Wizardboys en la radio mágica._

_Lily solo se quedo con cara de total incomprensión ¿Wizardboys? ¿Corazón de bruja? ¿radio magica? De que estaba hablando esa niña._

_-Perdón pero no se de que me estas hablando._

_-Debes ser hija de muggles supongo –sonrió Susan comprensivamente_

_-¿Muggles?_

_-Me refiero a gente que no tiene magia ¿tus padres son magos?_

_-No _

_-Bueno no te preocupes, yo me encargare de darte la información elemental del mundo mágico._

_-Gracias, la verdad es que estoy muy asustada porque no se ni siquiera a que clase de lugar voy, no se nada de este mundo, la verdad estoy segura que seré la peor de la clase._

_-Claro que no, no te..._

_-Así que una sangre sucia mas se integra a Hogwarts –dijo un voz que felizmente arrastraba las palabras- y además de ser sangre sucia es cobarde ¡este lugar esta en decadencia!_

_-¡Cállate! –bramo Susan- ¡déjala en paz!_

_-Mmm creo que te conozco eres de la familia March ¿no? Tu familia es muy respetable así que te aconsejo que no te juntes con esta gentuza._

_-¡Tu a mi no dices lo que tengo que hacer! –grito Susan_

_-Por favor –pidió Lily temerosa- dejen de pelear_

_-¡Ah! La sangre sucia cobarde implora paz, sabes lo que nosotros le hacemos a los sangre sucia niña... los convertimos en ratas y es lo que voy a hacer contigo –dijo el chico mientras alzaba la varita._

_-No por favor –lloro Lily._

_-¿Preparada ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA?_

_Lily no dejaba de llorar no había imaginado que esto le podría pasar, se quedo paralizada del miedo y lo único que hizo fue seguir llorando._

_-¡DEJALA EN PAZ MALFOY!_

_-¡Potter! ¿y si no lo hago que?_

_-Si no lo haces te voy a partir la cara_

_Y sin mas preámbulos el chico que acaba de entrar se lanzo encima de Malfoy armando un tremendo alboroto_

_-¡Dale James dale! –exclamo un niño de cabello negro que al parecer era amigo del que se estaba peleando._

_Un par de prefectos que habían sido atraídos por el ruido los separaron, Malfoy tenia el labio roto y un ojo se le estaba hinchando mientras que a James le sangraba la nariz. Los prefectos se llevaron a Malfoy y los 4 niños se quedaron en el compartimiento._

_Lily seguía llorando en silencio_

_-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto James _

_-Si, gracias –contesto Lily mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y recogía los anteojos de James que se le habían caído en la pelea- Toma_

_-¡Bien hecho James! –dijo el chico que lo había animado en la pelea_

_-Gracias Sirius, Malfoy no es rival para mi. –luego miro a Lily- la próxima vez que Malfoy te moleste dale una patada de mi parte._

_Lily sonrió, musito un débil –gracias- y beso a James en la mejilla, lo que lo sorprendió mucho, no le agradaba ser besado por una niña, mas que por su madre._

_:::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK::::::::::::_

Desde entonces había sido amigo de Lily y se llevaban muy bien siempre habían compartido una bonita amistad y aunque ella a veces lo reñía por andar de mujeriego junto con sus amigos, en el fondo lo apreciaba mucho como amigo. Eso precisamente era lo que a el le dolía, que solo lo viera como un buen amigo y no como algo mas.

-¿James?

-¿Qué pasa? –despertó de pronto de sus meditaciones 

-Estas muy distraído ven entremos al salón –murmuro al notar que su amigo no pensaba contestarle sinceramente y que estaba totalmente en las nubes.

Estaba muy preocupada, James estaba muy raro y ella no sabia el porque, siempre habían sido buenos amigos y aunque él acostumbraba a contarles muchas cosas a sus amigos Sirius, Remus y Peter generalmente recurría a ella cuando tenia alguna pena o herida en el corazón para que así ella le aconsejara sobre sus problemas -¿qué tendrá?- pensó mientras lo miraba tomar notas de la clase –la ultima vez que lo vi así fue cuando estaba enamorado de Mei Chang, esa a sido la única vez que James se ha enamorado de verdad estaba tan triste cuando ella se fue de Hogwarts y siempre estaba distraído tal y como esta ahora ¡Oh no! No puedo creer que esto me este pasando otra vez ¡No! James no puede estar enamorado de otra chica de nuevo debo de hacer que me cuente algo. ¡No puedo volver a pasar el mismo dolor de nuevo! ¡No puedo!

Al terminar la clase Lily salió rápidamente y se dirigió al dormitorio tenia una hora libre y esperaba en esa hora aclarar sus preocupaciones. No escucho la puerta que se abrió y dejo entrar a su mejor amiga: Susan March la cual andaba de novia con Sirius Black y por lo tanto era experta en amores problemáticos y en romances tormentosos.

Susan enseguida se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su amiga, no en vano la conocía de 7 años, habían compartido penas, alegrías, diversiones, en fin eran muy buenas amigas y siempre se tenían confianza, de hecho Susan March era la única que conocía el secreto de Lily Evans, ella sabia que Lily amaba a James Potter.


	2. El plan de Susan

CAPITULO II EL PLAN DE SUSAN 

-Lily ¿qué tienes? –pregunto en tono amable 

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-James, debí suponerlo ¿ya anda con otra? 

-No

-Y entonces ¿porque estas así? Si no anda con ninguna chica aun tienes una oportunidad después de todo eres su mejor amiga –dijo Susan en tono animoso.

-Susan –Lily suspiro- James no anda con ninguna chica ya tiene como medio año que no tiene novia y aunque sospechaba que algo andaba mal no pensé que de nuevo fuera ese problema, soy una tonta –suspiro- no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de lo que tenia James.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a James? –pregunto Susan preocupada, después de todo James era el mejor amigo de su novio y el amado de su mejor amiga y sentía un gran afecto por él.

-Parece que esta enamorado de nuevo y no se de quien la verdad no pensé que volviera a pasar eso, James no se enamora con facilidad pero cuando se enamora lo hace con gran intensidad, la ultima vez que paso eso él quedo muy lastimado y...

-¿EL? –Preguntó Susan atónita, Lily jamás cambiaria- ¿QUÉ ME DICES DE TI?

-Bueno –recapacitó- yo también sufrí mucho en esa época pero yo sufrí por James… porque James no era el mismo parecía otro, nunca lo había visto así en los años que llevaba de conocerlo pero esa vez él era otro, siempre distante, siempre alejado, siempre pensando en ella, siempre en otro mundo.

-Lily me parece que te preocupas mucho por él. 

-¡Claro que lo hago! Es mi mejor amigo y además... bueno es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo. –añadió sonrojándose un poco- Hemos sido muy buenos amigos en estos años que llevamos juntos él siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito, en su hombro puedo llorar abiertamente sin inmutarme y él puede hacer lo mismo conmigo, sabe que siempre lo comprenderé y que lo reñiré si lo necesita, él sabe que puede contar conmigo en cualquier lugar y tiempo y yo siento que puedo hacer lo mismo con él… pero... el problema aquí es que yo… me enamore perdidamente de él, como no tienes idea, es un gran chico y se entrega con total pasión a la vida creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta de él –Lily hablaba con la mirada perdida- pero te repito que mi error fue enamorarme de él porque de tu mejor amigo nunca debes enamorarte.

-Trata de conquistarlo lo conoces muy bien y seria pan comido ¿no? Además no creo que sea tan complicado, conoces sus gustos, las cosas que odia, lo conoces muy bien y se que si te esfuerzas puedes conquistarlo –animo Susan a su amiga que aun se encontraba en estado melancólico.

-James anda siempre rodeado de chicas solo me ve como una amiga, su mejor amiga pero hasta ahí, solo hay una cosa que odio de él y es precisamente que me vea como una amiga y no como una mujer. Además como tu dices lo conozco muy bien y a veces el conocer muy bien a una persona hace mas difícil gustarle.

-Lily tu eres muy linda y simpática –dijo Susan- y James es un tonto por no fijarse en ti, la verdad es que creo que necesita mas graduación en sus lentes.

-¡Que cosas dices Sus! –Rió Lily y añadió en tono apagado- Además no soy tan linda como las chicas con las que siempre esta.

-No me gusta que hables así –grito Susan, lo cual sorprendió a Lily- tu eres una persona genial y hermosa y todos lo creen así, eres mejor que las locas a las que esta acostumbrado a tratar, por eso para él eres especial.

-Gracias Susan, no se que haría sin ti, siempre haces que me sienta mejor.

-Lily, para eso están las amigas –Susan sonrió. 

-¿Crees que sea un error amarlo?

-No lo creo –contesto Susan sin dudarlo- tu y James se complementan muy bien y aunque en algunos aspectos son totalmente diferentes mientras que en otros son iguales, eso le da mas jugo a su relación y eso es lo los hace una pareja interesante.

-Comprendo, aunque el y yo no somos pareja.

-Lily –dijo Susan- ya llevamos 7 años en Hogwarts y este es el ultimo…

-Lo se… en verdad que extrañare este lugar,  aquí me sentí como en mi casa.

-Tienes razón… aquí pasamos muy buenos momentos.

-Aquí nos conocimos… conocimos a los chicos… nos divertimos molestando a los de Slytherin… nos la hemos pasado muy bien.

-Si –concordó Susan- Lily… por ser nuestro ultimo año ¿no crees que deberías decirle la verdad a James? 

-¿La verdad?

-Si, decirle que te gusta, que lo amas.

-Pero Susan… yo… no puedo decirle eso, me daría mucha vergüenza, además no quiero romper nuestra amistad

-Pero Lily cuando nos vallamos de aquí ya no nos veremos tanto como antes y quizá James nunca lo sepa… ¡Prefieres guardarlo como un secreto para siempre!

-Ya lo había pensado Sus pero no es tan fácil.

-Mira lo único que tienes que hacer es parártele enfrente y decirle: "James te amo" Eso es todo.

-Que simple –dijo Lily- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu con Sirius?

-Porque… -Susan rió nerviosa- estamos hablando de ti no de mi. Enfoquémonos a tu problema.

-Ya ves no es tan simple 

-Lo se –dijo Susan cariñosamente- pero deberías hacerlo… estoy segura que cuando ya no lo veas te arrepentirás  por no habérselo dicho.

-Tienes razón pero… tengo miedo.

-¡Ay Lily! ¡¡AH!! ¡Tengo un buen plan! Le pagaras con la misma moneda, si eso, Lily porque no andas con otro muchacho para que el se de cuenta de que te puede perder y así abra los ojos y vea lo que se pierde.

-¡Susan estas loca! Yo no creo que esa sea la manera adecuada de llamar su atención, no esta bien, además no creo que eso funcione con James.

-¡Vamos Lily! El corazón de los hombres es extraño y muy predecible te aseguro que con eso se dará cuenta. Un vivo ejemplo somos Sirius y yo, ya vez, él me encantaba me gustaba muchísimo tu fuiste testigo y parecía que yo no le interesaba en absoluto ¡ah! Pero cuando empecé a coquetearle a Diggory el se puso como loco y hasta quería matarlo bueno –recapacito al ver la cara que ponía su amiga-  exagere, pero si se puso furioso y me dijo que siempre me había querido pero que jamás había tenido el valor de confesármelo porque creía que yo lo odiaba.

-No lo culpo, a veces si lo tratabas un poco mal.

-Porque el se lo merecía -se defendió Susan- siempre andaba rodeado de todas esas tipas. Bueno no es el punto, la cuestión aquí es que debes ponerte las pilas y hacer algo porque ya me canse de verte siempre triste por James así que...

-Susan hay una pequeña diferencia entre Sirius y tu y James y yo, la diferencia es que a Sirius siempre le gustaste y se le notaba que moría por ti y James no siente eso por mi.

-¡Vamos Lily! Debes arriesgarte yo creo que es un plan estupendo.

-Susan eso funciono contigo pero Sirius no es James.

-Son muy parecidos casi hermanos y al fin y alcabo son hombres y los hombres siempre tienen una mente muy complicada pero parecida y además jamás sabrás lo que siente James por ti si te quedas sentada, sino funciona por lo menos podrás decir que lo intentaste. 

-Pero Susan…

-Pero nada, Lily arriésgate solo así sabrás la verdad.

Lily recapacito finalmente suspiro y decidió tomar el consejo de Susan así empezaría su plan para ver que era lo que James sentía por ella. ¿Pero que tal si solo sentía amistad? ¿Qué tal si lo intentaba y fracasaba? ¿Qué tal si… no quería saber lo que James en verdad sentía por ella?


	3. Las mentiras siempre causan mas problema...

**CAPITULO III LAS MENTIRAS SIEMPRE CAUSAN MAS PROBLEMAS**

Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 a.m. pero James no podía dormir se daba vueltas y mas vueltas en su cama pero simplemente no podía dormir, oía los ronquidos de Peter y también oía los murmullos de Sirius Susan espera, aun puedo comer mas No claro que no, a ti te quiero mas que a la comida los cuales le hacían mucha gracia, envidiaba a su mejor amigo, Sirius tenia a Susan y la amaba profundamente y claro Susan le correspondía por eso lo envidiaba, Sirius tenia a su chica amada y él, a pesar de que amaba a Lily, no podía tenerla, ya que ella solo lo veía como un buen amigo talvez su mejor amigo pero a fin de cuentas solo un amigo.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de cómo Sirius había conquistado a Susan March o… mas bien al revés… Susan March había conquistado a Sirius Black 

_:::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::_

_Una chica preciosa caminaba por los pasillos, se veía muy alegre y varios chicos incluso de cursos mayores al de ella se le quedaban viendo ya que era una chica muy bonita, a pesar de saber que podía tener a casi cualquier chico incluso a chicos de Slytherin no se sentía del todo feliz porque al chico que en verdad quería no lo podía tener. En ese momento lo vio en una esquina platicando con una chica que muy probablemente era su nueva conquista se acerco para escuchar su conversación y arruinar sus planes._

_-Estoy muy fatigado, ya sabes todo el asunto de los exámenes finales en verdad me siento cansado aunque verte a ti preciosa me da nuevas energías y me impulsa a seguir adelante._

_La chica solo le sonreía y lo miraba significativamente, estaba a punto de ceder a los encantos de Sirius Black cuando la otra muchacha llego de improviso._

_-¡Ay amor! –hablo con tono meloso- te estaba buscando es hora de que atiendas a nuestro bebe, el pobre esta llorando porque quiere ver a su papito._

_-¿Pero a que te refieres? –exclamo Sirius enfadado y sorprendido._

_-Sirius Black eres un canalla –grito la chica con la cual estaba hablando tras haberle propinado una fuerte bofetada- No quiero volver a verte –farfullo mientras se iba._

_Sirius se quedo sorprendido y enojado tirado en el piso, hasta que noto una mano que lo ayudaba a levantarse -¿Qué te propones March? –pregunto a la linda chica que estaba frente a el con cara de inocente._

_-¿Yo? _

_-¿Ves a alguien mas aquí?_

_-Yo no me propongo nada._

_-Y Entonces porque arruinas mi cita._

_-Bien sabes porque, no me gusta verte romper un corazón tras otro._

_-¿No será porque estas celosa?_

_-Celosa ¿yo? ¡Claro que no! _

_-Ya que has arruinado mi cita merezco una compensación ¿no lo crees? –pregunto en tono galante mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura._

_-Claro cariño –contesto Susan en tono amigable mientras aceptaba el abrazo de Sirius- ¡como que yo te haga esto! –grito Susan al tiempo que le daba una cacheta en la otra mejilla y se soltaba de las manos de Black._

_-Auch, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_-Para que veas que yo no soy como las chicas que tratas Black. Adiós –le dijo mientras se iba a su sala común_

_Después de este suceso (y de otros parecidos) paso un mes._

_-Sirius ¿sabias que March anda con Amos Diggory? -Pregunto Remus y por respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido por parte de Sirius._

_-Es verdad –dijo James- Según lo que Lily me ha dicho Amos la adora y hasta le gustaría casarse con ella._

_-¿Casarse? –pregunto Peter espantado ante la idea- Vaya debe estar muy enamorado de March para querer casarse con ella._

_-Si van a seguir hablando de Susan March y su amor "soy perfecto, soy Amos Diggory"mejor me voy a terminar los deberes de Transformaciones para McGonagall. Adiós chicos. –farfullo enfadado Sirius._

_Sus amigos solo se le quedaron viendo en silencio y comenzaron a reír, en cuanto el desapareció por la puerta mientras murmuraban cosas como Sirius ha caído Mas celoso no podía estar March lo ha atrapado en sus garras El conquistador ha sido conquistado Sigámoslo_

_La tarde era preciosa y estaba a punto de ponerse el sol, una pareja estaba sentada tranquilamente a orillas del lago y otra persona caminaba molesta cerca de ese lugar._

_-Tonterías –se dijo a si mismo – Susan y Amos pueden hacer lo que quieran a mi no me importa lo que hagan. ¿A quien engaño? La verdad ni yo me la creo, pero Susan ya eligió y debo respetarla. Siempre pensé que podíamos funcionar pero...- se quedo callado al observar a una pareja muy conocida que conversaba cerca del lago y se acerco sigilosamente a escuchar de qué hablaban._

_-Lo siento Amos pero yo no puedo ser tu novia... la verdad estoy enamorada de otra persona._

_-Susan esa persona ¿te quiere?_

_-La verdad no lo se pero... no me importa no puedo engañarme a mi y mucho menos a ti._

_-Susan a mi no me importa que no me quieras en este momento, llegaras a quererme  te lo aseguro, por favor se mi novia ¿quieres?_

_-Lo siento Amos ya te dije que no puedo._

_-Esta bien Susan… ¿puedo pedirte un ultimo favor? que tal si me das un ultimo beso._

_-Esta__ bien._

_Susan y Amos se besaron mientras a Sirius se le revolvía el estomago y emitía leves gruñidos._

_-Adiós Susan March te prometo que no te olvidare – le beso la mano- y si algún día necesitas un amigo búscame –se levanto y se fue dejando sola a la chica, que se quedo callada mirando el lago unos instantes._

_-Sirius sal de ahí. Se perfectamente que estas escondido detrás de los arbustos. ¿Qué hacías ahí? –añadió cuando vio salir al chico detrás de los arbustos._

_-Nada solo me aseguraba que estuvieras bien._

_-Me se cuidar sola._

_-Ya lo se, solo que..._

_-¿Sirius?_

_El lago fue testigo mudo de una hermosa escena, Sirius Black había tomado a Susan March por el mentón y la había aproximado hacia él mientras la besaba tierna y profundamente, al separarse el cerró los ojos esperando recibir un gran golpe de Susan, pero no paso nada y al abrir los ojos solo la encontró levemente sonrojada y sonriéndole con una sonrisa preciosa._

_-¿No estas enfadada?_

_-No._

_-Susan yo... la verdadera razón por la que estaba espiándolos a Amos y a ti es porque... bueno yo... estaba celoso._

_-Lo se._

_-¿Lo sabes?_

_-Había visto tus escenitas de celos cuando yo estaba con el. Sirius no puedes meterte en mi vida –dijo con mucha calma- yo no soy un trofeo para el que haga las mejores escenitas de celos –respiro profundamente- yo no soy otra de tus "amiguitas"_

_-Susan lo que siento por ti es diferente ¡No es como con las otras! A ti te quiero de verdad te he querido siempre… desde que te conocí._

_-Sirius ¿lo dices en serio?_

_-Nunca he hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida. Tu me..._

_No puedo continuar hablando unos labios se posesionaron de los de el, para ambos fue como respirar por primera vez._

_-Pensé que me odiabas –musito mientras se separaban._

_-Solo cuando estas con todas esas chicas._

_-Susan te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti Sirius Black._

_Estaban a punto de volverse a besar cuando muchos gritos los hicieron separarse abruptamente._

_-¡Bien hecho Canuto!_

_-¡Hasta que te decidiste!_

_-¡Felicidades!_

_-¡Susan me alegro!_

_-James, Remus, Peter, Lily ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo Susan toda roja._

_-Vivimos a ver que hacia nuestro amigo Canuto –dijo Remus en tono pícaro –y nos dio una buena sorpresa._

_-Chicos- murmuro Sirius enfadado y poniéndose de pie- no han aprendido que no deben espiar a las personas ni escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¡No corran! ¡Los voy a atrapar!_

_-Alcánzanos Canuto –gritaba James divertido._

_Mientras Sirius perseguía a sus amigos los merodeadores, Susan y Lily solo reían viéndolos, claro que una reía más feliz que la otra mientras veía a su novio corretear a sus amigos._

_:::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::::_

-Fue tan gracioso –pensaba James- como me gustaría que Lily sintiera por mi lo mismo que siente Susan por Sirius, pero se que jamás pasara. –pensó mientras poco a poco era invadido por un profundo sueño

-Susan no estoy muy segura de que esto funcione.

-Confía en mi Lily, con esto lo único que lograremos es nuestro objetivo: que James caiga redondito en tus garras.

-Susan y si James lo único que piensa es que me he vuelto loca.

-Si el piensa eso es porque el loco es el, Lily me sorprendes Loca por querer salir con alguien.

-Pero...

-Confía en mi y basta simplemente confía en mi.

-Esta bien –dijo con resignación- ¿quién será la victima?

-Que te parece... Brian Abbot

-El chico de Hufflepuff ese que juega de buscador en el equipo.

-Exacto

-Ay-suspiro- esta bien Susan

Salieron hacia el Gran comedor pues ya era hora de desayunar, en seguida Susan se dirigió a Brian el cual tomaba con ella Lectura de las runas mágicas cuchicheaban mientras Lily los observaba sentada en la mesa pensando como pude hacerle caso a Susan en esas estaba cuando una voz a su lado le dijo:

-¿En quien piensas? De seguro en algo muy malo estas muy seria.

-James... –se sonrojo, el la había tomado por sorpresa mientras ella pensaba en un plan para conquistarlo precisamente a él.

-¿En mi? Me siento muy halagado –le dijo mientras le sonreía abiertamente y tomaba la respuesta de Lily a lo que le convenía

-Hola pelirroja. –saludo Sirius mientras volteaba a su alrededor - ¿¡Que hace Susan con ese tipo!?

-¡Cálmate Canuto! –James trataba de apaciguar el celoso carácter de Sirius- Susan puede tener amigos, además, ella te quiere mucho.

-Es verdad Sirius además solo le esta pidiendo una tarea.

-Bueno –dijo desconfiadamente Sirius- esta bien… ¿Qué hay de comer?

James y Lily suspiraron Sirius no cambiaria nunca. Susan se acerco sonriente a la mesa mientras sostenía un cuaderno de Brian.

-¿Consehmguismpte lamgh targueamp? –pregunto Sirius con la boca llena de tostadas.

-Mastica y pásate la comida y después me preguntas lo que quieras –respondió Susan sonriente. Sirius tragó.

-¿Que si conseguiste la tarea?

-Claro y además conseguí otra cosa –dijo Susan en voz alta dispuesta a empezar su plan- Lily, Brian me dijo que le gustas mucho desde hace tiempo y me pidió que te dijera si aceptarías salir con él en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade ¿Qué dices? Acepta anda él es un gran chico.

-Esta bien Susan –dijo Lily tratando de parecer normal- dile que me encantaría salir con él.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito James molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa James? –pregunto Susan.

-No puedo creer que vayas a salir con él. –contesto James dirigiéndose a Lily.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-Porque… porque el sábado jugamos contra Hufflepuff y eso significa que Brian es nuestro enemigo.

-James que tonterías dices –dijo Susan- si tu siempre te has llevado muy bien con lo Hufflepuff ¿verdad Sirius?

-James tiene razón  -contesto Sirius sin dudar y tratando de sacar a su amigo del apuro en el que estaba- los Hufflepuff son nuestros enemigos.

-Sirius tenias que apoyarme… -decía molesta Susan.

-Si, mi amor y ahora necesito que me expliques el ultimo tema de transformaciones –decía Sirius mientras se llevaba a Susan de la mesa.

-¿Qué te explique? Pero si tu eres el que siempre me explica a mi.

James y Lily se quedaron un momento en silencio observando a la pareja que se alejaba y deseando estar en su lugar. Finalmente James hablo.

-¿Y bien?

Y Lily no pudo contestarle a esos ojos azules que la miraban.


	4. Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no m...

**CAPITULO IV "ME QUIERE, NO ME QUIERE, ME QUIERE, NO ME QUIERE"**

-¿Lily? -pregunto James

-Si, dime.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, que? –pregunto Lily, aguantando la mirada interrogativa de James.

-¿Vas a salir con él?

-Si, no le veo nada de malo.

-Pero Lily no deberías salir con él

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque… -James dudaba, ¿debía decirle? NO era el momento de dudar, si lo hacia podían quitársela para siempre

-¿James? –pregunto Lily al verlo tan callado.

-Lily –dijo con decisión- porque yo...

-Buenos días –saludo Peter bostezando.

-Buenos días –contestaron Lily y James, este ultimo totalmente frustrado

-Hola –saludo Remus- ¿Y Sirius?

-Se fue con Susan –contesto James- supongo que ahora estarán muy ocupados, ustedes saben.

-¡James! –Lo regaño Lily- no digas eso, aunque talvez estén… –dudo- bueno, eso no nos incumbe. Los veo después chicos voy a terminar la tarea de Encantamientos.

Los chicos se despidieron de Lily y James la observo mientras se marchaba. Era perfecta o al menos eso a él le parecía, no podía permitir que se la quitaran, ella era el amor de su vida y no podía dejarla ir. ¡Ah! Pero ese Brian se las pagaría eso no se iba a quedar así, Lily estaba por cruzar la puerta del gran comedor y James la seguía observando.

-Se te van a salir los ojos James –murmuro Remus tomando una tostada- y tu Peter deberías de dejar de ser tan inoportuno.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que soy inoportuno Remus? –dijo Peter comiendo un plato de cereales.

Remus suspiro.

-Estabas a punto de decirle algo muy importante a Lily ¿no es cierto James?

-Afirmativo

-¿Y Peter te interrumpió, no?

-Afirmativo de nuevo Remus ¿quieres un premio? –respondió James un poco molesto.

-Lo siento James –contesto Remus tranquilamente- trate de detenerlo pero él tenia mucha hambre y fue imposible pararlo.

-Te lo agradezco Lunático –murmuro James arrepentido de haberse molestado con ellos, ya habría otra oportunidad y sus amigos no tenían porque pagarla.

Empezó la clase de encantamientos, James miraba a Lily, que estaba poniendo completa atención al profesor Flitwick, Remus, que estaba sentado a su lado, pensaba en la siguiente luna llena, al pensar su mirada se poso en una muchacha que ese año había sido transferida a Hogwarts, era muy bonita, a su gusto, tenia el pelo ondulado y castaño oscuro, además tenia unos bonitos ojos café claro que miraban con total atención al profesor.

James lo había decidido. Se le declararía pero… ¿Cómo lo iba a ser?, "Lily te amo", No eso sonaba muy simple, aunque resumía lo que sentía en dos palabras, "Lily, la verdad es que siempre me has gustado, eres el amor de mi vida y aspiro a obtener aunque sea un poco de tu amor" No, eso sonaba muy cursi. ¿Entonces como, como, como hacerlo? Las sorpresas inesperadas eran siempre lo mejor pero… ¿si ella lo rechazaba?

La clase término y Lily salio apresuradamente riendo con Susan, James las miro marcharse mientras Sirius y Peter le gritaban que se apurara.

-Si, la luna llena es la próxima semana –decía Sirius muy entretenido- pienso que deberíamos ir a las montañas que están al oeste de Hogsmeade, podríamos descubrir algo muy divertido. 

Sirius no se percato que dos de sus amigos no le estaban haciendo el menor caso y que solamente Colagusano le prestaba atención, los otros dos iban en las nubes.

-Olvide un libro en el salón de encantamientos –grito de pronto James- los veo después.

Sus amigos lo miraron y luego:

-Yo también olvide algo –dijo Remus apresuradamente y se marcho corriendo.

-¿Pero… que les pasa? –pregunto Sirius confundido.

-¡James! –Llamo Susan al verlo ir tan apurado- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-¿Eh? A ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta Sirius? –pregunto Susan.

-Se quedo con Peter… iban al jardín –contesto James mirando a Lily.

-Bueno –dijo Susan- voy a buscarlo, los veo en la siguiente clase.

-Adiós –se despidieron Lily y James, se miraron, ahora estaban solos.

Remus caminaba por los pasillos, quería estar un rato solo, la luna llena se acercaba y aunque ya se había acostumbrado, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que dentro de algunos días seria un licántropo feroz. Su vida transcurría según la luna, la luna que a muchos les parecía encantadora, pero que a él le parecía detestable.

Escucho un gran golpe y se acerco a al pasillo de donde provenía, ahí vio que la chica de transferencia se había caído y que todos sus libros se habían desparramado por todo el piso.

-¿Te ayudo? –pregunto Remus sonriente.

-Gracias –contesto la chica sonriéndole y tomando la mano de Remus para levantarse.- iba un poco distraída.

Remus levanto los libros del piso, uno era de Aritmancia, él también iba en Aritmancia pero la verdad es que no entendía nada, era muy difícil, prefería Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Gracias –la chica le sonrió de nuevo y él sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago.

-¿Eres la que transfirieron de Salem, no? –pregunto Remus tratando de hacerle platica.

-Si, me transfirieron este año a penas, en realidad mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí, pero a pesar de que llevo menos de 1 mes en esta escuela me gusta mucho, las clases son muy interesantes y creo que más o menos voy al nivel de todos.

-Bueno, yo soy Remus Lupin –dijo él extendiéndole la mano- estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que quieras.

-Yo soy Arabella Figg –dijo ella estrechando la mano de Remus- te tomare la palabra, me han dicho que eres excelente en DCAO y quisiera pedirte que me explicaras algunas cosas.

-Bueno –murmuro Remus avergonzado- no soy excelente pero estaré encantado de ayudarte.

-Peter –Sirius llevaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Susan- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Esta bien –asintió Peter.

-Nos podrías dejar un rato a solas –mando Sirius- tres es multitud.

-¡Tranquilo Canuto! –se quejo Peter- ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo lo que querían decir tus miradas, entonces tus miradas querían decir que me fuera y que…

-¿Te vas a ir si o no? –Se quejo Susan- no lo tomes personal pero llevas 15 minutos con nosotros.

Peter se marcho murmurando algo sobre la amistad y las mujeres y Susan le saco la lengua y volteo a ver a Sirius sonriente.

-Ahora te tengo para mi sola –declaro Susan.

-Y no solo eso, también me tienes en tus manos, soy todo tuyo –murmuro Sirius sensualmente en su oreja antes de besarla frente al lago.

Lily llevaba en su mano una flor, iba caminado junto con James cerca del bosque prohibido y deshojaba la flor alegremente

-Me quiere –decía Lily arrancando un pétalo –no me quiere –decía arrancando otro pétalo, me quiere, no me quiere.

-¿Para que haces eso? –pregunto James, le parecía muy raro deshojar una flor sin sentido.

-Es un método muggle infalible para saber si la persona amada te quiere o no –comento Lily terminando de deshojar la flor –Si me quiere –declaro sonriente.

-¿No seria mas fácil preguntarle? –dijo James mirando la flor deshojada en el piso ¿por quien habría deshojado esa flor, acaso seria por el idiota de Brian?

-No lo creo, me daría mucha pena –dijo Lily mirando a James a los ojos, esos ojos que amaba.

-¿Y se puede saber de quien hablas? –pregunto James sentándose en el césped.

-No, es un secreto –contesto Lily sentándose junto a él, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que se trataba de él?

-Últimamente estas muy misteriosa Lily, me preocupas, además no me habías dicho que estas enamorada –James se sentía incomodo tratando ese tema con ella, Lily, su Lily estaba enamorada pero… ¿de quien?- somos amigos, puedes decirme de quien se trata.

-James… ¿tu estas enamorado? 

-Lily no me cambies el tema, hablamos de ti, no de mí.

-Solo contéstame ¿Estas de nuevo enamorado? Tú también has estado muy misterioso y no se porque, no tienes que decirme de quien se trata pero solo dime si estas o no enamorado.

James dudo, decía la verdad o mentía, no podría mentir, ella lo conocía tan bien que lo cacharía si le mentía, finalmente contesto -Si, si lo estoy pero… no le he dicho nada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Lily, le dolía el hecho de que James estaba enamorado una vez mas, estaba enamorado una vez mas y no era de ella.

-Porque no se si me corresponda.

-No seas cobarde –Lily ni siquiera sabia porque le daba ánimos para declarársele a otra- si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrá.

-Pero… -James no sabia que hacer ¿se le declaraba ahí? ¿En ese momento?

-Hazlo, tú puedes –Lily no sabia porque le daba ánimos, sabia que lo lamentaría, lo lamentaría al ver a James con otra, ¿Por qué como alguien no podía querer a James? tendría que estar ciega para no quererlo. En cuanto él llegara a declarársele a cualquier chica le dirían que si sin pensarlo, pero aunque eso le dolería, James ante todo era su amigo y su deber era apoyarlo, aunque doliera, aunque doliera amarlo sin que él la amara.

-Esta bien Lily, seguiré tu consejo –murmuro James, ya estaba decidido, lo haría, con voz mas fuerte dijo- Lily desde hace mucho tiempo yo… bueno yo… -No, no lo estaba haciendo bien, las palabras no le salían, él era hombre de acción, así que sin mas rodeos se acerco a Lily y la beso tiernamente.

Era un sueño hecho realidad. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡¡HOLA!! 

LA VERDAD SIENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO, ESTUVE UN POCO OCUPADA, AUNQUE NADA JUSTIFICA MI TRADANZA.

LA VERDAD NO CREO QUE HAYA ESTADO TAN BUENO EL CAPITULO PERO…

¿CREEN QUE LILY ACEPTE A JAMES?  
¿CREEN QUE PORFIN SEAN FELICES?

¿Y QUE ONDA CON REMUS, LE GUSTARA A ARABELLA?

¿Y QUE CON SIRIUS, EL Y SUSAN SON MUY FELICES, CREEN QUE SIGAN ASÍ?

¿DONDE ESTA VOLDEMORT?

BUENO LA VERDAD EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NI YO CONOZCO LAS RESPUESTAS, PERO LES AINTICIPO QUE ESTE FIC SERÁ CORTO.

***PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE YA LEYERON LA ORDEN DEL FENIX, POR FAVOR IGNOREN EL HECHO DE QUE LA ENAMORADA DE REMUS ES… BUENO, YA SABEN, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO ESA PAREJA.

POR ULTIMO MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA TAN RARA, ESPECIALMENTE A:

-GIN MALFOY

-PAO BLOOM

-DANAE WEASLY

-LAMISTER

-TONKS (POR CIERTO NO ES LA CONTINUACION DE MI OTRO FIC, ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE)

-MERLY

-oOALEBLACKMOONOo

-MISTICA


	5. Un sueño

**CAPITULO V "UN SUEÑO"**

-Tienes que agitar así la varita –decía Remus mientras con su varita hacia un complicado movimiento.

-Es muy difícil –se quejaba Bella al tiempo que trataba de imitar el movimiento- ¡No puedo!

-Mira –dijo Remus tomándole la mano con delicadeza y guiándosela- es sencillo, solo es arriba y abajo.

-Haber si me sale –murmuro Arabella- al tiempo que decía las palabras mágicas _Escudium___

-¡Muy bien! –la alabo Remus, al ver que frente a Arabella había aparecido y desaparecido un escudo transparente que reboto la bola de papel que él había arrojado.

-Gracias, eres muy buen maestro, deberías dedicarte a esto –dijo Bella sonriente- ese hechizo jamás me habría salido sino fuera por ti y te aseguro que habría reprobado el examen practico.

-Me gustaría ser maestro pero en estos tiempos no es lo mas apropiado además no creo que en ninguna escuela me contraten.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Bella confundida- eres muy bueno en DCAO, además en estos tiempos se necesita que los maestros enseñen a los alumnos sus conocimientos para que así se puedan defender en contra de quien-tu-sabes.

-Contra él no hay defensa posible –dijo Remus con la mirada apagada- no comprendo como tus padres decidieron cambiarse aquí, es muy peligroso.

-Es igual de peligroso en todas partes, él esta ganando poder, mi padre dice que mientras mas estemos unidos mejor, mi hermano mayor vive aquí con su familia y a mis padres les agrada estar con él, bueno, mas bien con su nietos.

-¿Eres tía? –Remus se sorprendió, Bella estaba muy joven para ser tía de alguien.

-Si, tengo dos sobrinos de 2 años, son gemelos. Odiaría que a mi familia le pasara algo, por eso me gustaría ser aurora, peor la verdad soy pésima en DCAO por eso me lo estoy pensando mucho.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare, si quieres claro, y juntos nos convertiremos en aurores –dijo Remus mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Bella le sonrió y el sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, que estaba seguro no estaba relacionado con el hambre.

-James yo… -musito Lily avergonzada, James la acababa de besar, ¿estaría soñando o era realidad?

-Lily –susurro James, abrazándola mientras hundía su cabeza en los cabellos rojos de la muchacha- yo te… te quiero mucho… eres una persona muy especial para mi… 

-James –Lily cerró los ojos, James la quería, la quería a ella y ella también lo quería con toda su alma, era un amor que había nacido de una amistad, no, mas bien era una amistad que se había transformando en amor.

James se separo suavemente de ella y la miro a los ojos dulcemente, había pensado que ella le daría una bofetada y que le diría que eran amigos y hasta ahí pero en cambio ella le devolvía la mirada con dulzura, estaba un poco sonrojada y su cara brillaba de emoción, se veía mas bella, si es que eso era posible, que nunca.

James tomo el mentón de Lily y ambos se miraron a los ojos, lentamente acercaron sus rostros y sus labios se tocaron suavemente, después se unieron con más intensidad en un beso de total entrega.

-Lily… Lily –oía la voz de James que la llamaba abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en un sillón de la sala común- James, ¿Qué paso?

-Te quedaste dormida –explico James- recuerdas que Susan fue a buscar a Sirius, después tu y yo vinimos a la sala común y tu prometiste explicarme la clase de estudios muggles, pero me dio hambre fui por algo de comer y de seguro te gano el sueño y te quedaste dormida, no quería despertarte pero ya nos toca clase.

-¿Entonces… -dijo Lily tocando sus labios- todo fue un sueño? 

-¿Un sueño? –Pregunto James intrigado- supongo que si, ¿Qué soñaste?

-Yo soñé que tu… -Lily no podía creerlo, había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real, había sentido los labios de James sobre los suyos, había sentido su calor y resultaba que todo había sido un sueño, que frustración.

-¿Soñaste conmigo? Me siento halagado –James sonrió y Lily se sonrojo, se veía muy guapo.- ¿Y que soñaste?

-Soñé… soñé que tú… eras un animago, si, eso soñé, que eras un animago… un gran… ciervo con una gran cornamenta y que era por eso por lo que Sirius a veces te llama Cornamenta, eso soñé –Lily sabia que mentía, y que no debía mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero no podía decirle lo que en verdad había soñado, y aunque no lo sabia tanto su sueño como su mentira eran verdad.

-Bonito sueño –fue lo único que James pudo murmurar, se había sorprendido mucho de lo que Lily le había dicho, aunque como se había levantado y Lily seguía sentada ella no se había dado cuenta, en definitiva Lily era especial y podía ver sus secretos, aunque solo fuera en un sueño.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clase –dijo Lily levantándose, inmediatamente James despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-Si preciosa –contesto James ofreciéndole su brazo, que Lily tomo con una sonrisa, aunque había sido un sueño no podía evitar pensar que James la quería en verdad.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el sueño de Lily, el espíritu navideño había llegado a Hogwarts, y el gran castillo se había vuelto un poco frió, los patios estaban cubiertos de blanca nieve y el lago se había congelado así que no se veía rastro del calamar gigante por ningún lado.

James aun no podía decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella, lo había intentado dos veces más, pero en esas ocasiones había sido interrumpido y luego de las interrupciones no había podido recuperar el valor así que mejor optaba por cambiar de tema. Pero no cabía duda alguna que si James no se le declaraba pronto, sufriría un colapso nervioso, el día en que Lily salio con Brian Abbot a Hogsmeade James no pudo disimular los celos que sentía, los siguió por todo Hogsmeade apareciéndose casualmente a cualquier lugar a donde Brian llevaba a Lily, Lily lo tomo como algo casual mientras que a Brian le causaba gracia, Susan le había explicado que esos dos se querían pero que James no daba el primer paso, así que él había aceptado ayudarle a Lily para que James se decidiera, no obstante no podía evitar pensar que James era afortunado por tener el amor de Lily, tampoco pudo reprimir una picara sonrisa al ver a James espiar por la ventana de la tienda en la que estaban.

Por otra parte Bella se había integrado al grupo, compartía habitación con Lily y con Susan y las tres se habían hecho buenas amigas, Sirius no paraba de tomarle el pelo a Remus a propósito de que Bella le gustaba, a lo que Remus respondía aventándole un cojin si estaban en la sala común o una almohada si estaban en el dormitorio.

Finalmente las vacaciones llegaron y la mayoría de los alumnos abandonaron Hogwarts, todos se marchaban para pasar la navidad con sus familias.

Recostada en la cama de su alcoba Lily no pudo evitar pensar que pasarían dos largas semanas antes de que volviera a ver a James, extrañaba Hogwarts, sus clases, sus amigos, a James, el castillo era como su segundo hogar, en el había pasado tantas cosas, en el había descubierto que el amor existía, por supuesto que le gustaba su casa, pero en su casa tenia que soportar los desplantes de su hermana mayor, no podía creer que en 7 años Petunia no hubiera podido superar y aceptar que Lily era una bruja, no tenia nada de malo, si Petunia lo hubiera sido y ella no, se habría alegrado por su hermana, pero Petunia en cambio solo la molestaba y cuando no lo hacia pretendía que Lily no existía.

Miro por la ventana, el cielo era azul, los ojos de James eran azules, pero sin duda alguna los ojos de James eran mucho mas bonitos que el cielo, escucho el timbre de su casa sonar, de seguro era Vernon el gran novio de Petunia, no entendía como Petunia se había fijado en él, no era guapo en absoluto y además era desagradable, pero en fin, haya su hermana.

El plan de Susan había sido un fracaso y Bella era de la opinión de que se dejara de rodeos y se lo dijera de frente, pero Lily no tenia el valor, lo único que había conseguido hasta entonces con el dichoso plan de Susan era que Sirius la acusara de confraternizar con el enemigo en la víspera del partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff, pero James en cambio no había dicho nada, salvo el día en que se entero que Lily iba a salir con otro chico, pero Lily supuso que habían sido solo celos de amigos, aunque Susan estaba empeñada en que habían sido celos de amor.

-Fenómeno –su hermana estaba tocando la puerta de su cuarto- te buscan.

Sus padres habían salido y probablemente llegarían hasta muy entrada la noche, por lo que estaban solo ellas dos.

Lily corrió a abrir la puerta pero su hermana ya no estaba, bajo las escaleras y se fue a la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

-¡Lily! –dijeron dos voces de chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Susan! ¡Bella! –grito Lily, estaba muy sorprendida, sus amigas estaban frente a ella y encima vestidas con ropa muggle- pasen –Lily abrió la puerta y sus amigas entraron, las tres se sentaron en la sala- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues veras –explico Susan- me encontré a Bella en el callejón Diagon, estaba comprando los regalos de navidad y Bella hacia lo mismo, compramos tu regalo y pensamos que seria mucho mejor entregarlo personalmente que por lechuza.

-Me moría de ganas de conocer el mundo muggle, Lily –dijo Bella inspeccionando el televisor de la sala- vimos muchas cosas interesantes de camino hacia aquí.

-Cuando pasamos por el parque se quedo embobada viendo como los niños hacían burbujas, incluso le quito el frasco de liquido a uno de ellos para verlo mas de cerca, no sabes la vergüenza que me dio y lo que me costo detenerla. –explico Susan tapándose la cara.

-No es para tanto –se disculpo Bella- ustedes tienen suerte de conocer lo muggle, tú Lily eres hija de muggles y Susan es de madre muggle y padre brujo, así que lo saben todo sobre muggles, yo tengo que contentarme con los libros.

Siguieron platicando, sus temas fueron los chicos, las clases, los chicos, la navidad, los regalos de los chicos, lo muggle y los chicos.

Hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, Lily se paro 

a abrir mientras Susan y Bella miraban con atención una pecera, con grandes peces de alegres colores, que estaba en la sala.

-Que raro –dijo Lily en voz alta al abrir y no ver a nadie en la calle- ¿serán niños que están jugando? –se alejo de la puerta y se asomo a ambos lados de la calle, estaba desierta a excepción de algunos carros y una moto en donde de seguro cabían tres personas perfectamente. 

Escucho un grito de Susan y también uno de Bella, sin duda algo raro pasaba, alguien la abrazo por detrás y le taparon los ojos, estaba muy asustada y no podía pensar claramente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA!!!!

Bueno aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta loca historia ^-^

¿Quién es el delincuente que atrapo a Lily?

¿Atraparon también a Susan y Arabella?

¿¡El tierno beso lleno de amor fue solo un sueño!? Que frustración.

Creo que ya me salí algo del concepto de los merodeadores, pero bueno, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC ^^, ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**-Isa:yo**

**-Emily Evans**

**-Mistica**

**-Deina-Black**

**-****oOaleblackmoonOo******

**Y TAMBIÉN A MIS AMIGAS:**

**-Nayeli**

**-Adriana**

**-Mariana **

**-Victoria**

**-Majo**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y bueno adelantos del próximo capitulo:

-El peor martirio de un hombre se hace realidad: ir de compras con una mujer.

-Lily recibe el mejor regalo de Navidad.

-Muggles, bonita perspectiva.

Se que esto no dice nada, pero fue lo único que se ocurrió, lo siento -__-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pórtense mal ^-^ ¿o bien? ¬_¬ NO, mejor mal ^-^


	6. Vida muggle

**CAPITULO VI "VIDA MUGGLE"**

No podía pensar claramente, escuchaba una respiración muy cerca de ella y no veía nada, sin duda alguna era un delincuente y había mas en su casa porque adentro había escuchado a sus amigas gritar, que tonta había sido al abrir y no fijarse primero en quien era.

¿Qué les pensaban hacer? Tres chicas indefensas a merced de delincuentes profesionales. Tenia mucho miedo, la persona que la sujetaba le dio un beso juguetón en la mejilla, ¡que le pasaba a ese depravado! No iba a permitir que se propasaran con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó un codazo con todas sus fuerzas en lo que reconoció era el abdomen del asaltante, él cual soltó un quejido y se oyó como cayo al suelo, Lily no se detuvo a ver como caía, sino que corrió a su casa, de la puerta de su casa vio como salía un chico, el chico se le hacia muy conocido y detrás de él salía otro chico y sus dos amigas riendo animadamente.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? 

-Lily –la saludo Sirius alegremente, traía a Susan tomada de la mano- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¿Y James? –pregunto Remus, que venia detrás de Sirius.

-¿James? –pregunto Lily, volteo para atrás y vio que donde debía estar el delincuente estaba tirado un muchacho con el pelo revuelto- ¡James! –Lily corrió hacia él.

-Hola –saludo James, levantándose y sobándose el estomago- No sabía que eras tan fuerte.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Lily apenada- pensé… escuche a Susan y a Bella gritar y…

-Grite porque Sirius me asusto por detrás –dijo Susan.

-Y yo grite porque el grito de Susan me asusto mucho –explico Bella riéndose.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto Sirius riéndose al ver a su mejor amigo sobándose el abdomen.

-Yo tuve la culpa –dijo James, después de explicar lo ocurrido a sus amigos- no debí taparte los ojos.

-Ahora puedes decir que has sufrido por una chica, James –rió Sirius.

-Lo siento James –se disculpo Lily muy apenada- no quise golpearte.

-No importa –contesto James con una sonrisa, no me lastimaste.

-Si claro, –sonrió Remus- Lily, él haría lo que fuera por ti.

-Cállate Remus –mando James.

-¿Y que hacen aquí? –pregunto Bella.

-Mi dulce amor –dijo Sirius mirando a Susan, quien se recostó en su hombro- me dijo que vendrían a ver a Lily, así que nosotros decidimos venir aquí para sorprenderlas.

-¿Cómo vinieron? –preguntó Lily.

-En mi nueva moto –contesto Sirius con orgullo- aunque es muggle le hice algunas pequeñas modificaciones.

-Ya me imagino –dijo Susan sonriendo, conocía a Sirius y de seguro había convertido una inocente moto en una maquina mortal- ¿Y Peter?

-Se fue de vacaciones a Escocia –explico Remus- prometió escribir.

Se escucho el timbre y James se levanto a abrir la puerta, se encontró con un muchacho con poco cuello, pelo rubio y ojos pequeños y graciosos.

-¿Esta Petunia? –pregunto el chico de mal modo.

James no supo que decir –Creo… creo que si –contesto James abriendo la puerta para que el chico pasara.

-Buenas tardes, Vernon –saludo Lily al verlo entrar- enseguida voy por Petunia.

-Gracias –se oyó que murmuro el chico de mal modo.

-¿Eres algo de Lily? –pregunto James tratando de hacer platica.

-Soy el novio de su hermana –contesto Vernon cortantemente.

-Y también un antipático –murmuro Sirius, que recibió un codazo de Remus- Es la verdad –se quejo Sirius.

Petunia bajo con un abrigo puesto, fulmino a todos con la mirada y ella y Vernon se marcharon sin decir adiós.

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan –suspiro Sirius, a lo que todos esbozaron una sonrisa.

-¿Y que quieren hacer? –pregunto Lily, tratando de olvidar la mirada de Petunia, esperaba que sus amigos no se hubieran ofendido.

-Enséñanos como pasan un día los muggles –pidió Bella.

-Buena idea –la apoyo Remus.

-Bueno –acepto Lily- ¿quieren ir de compras?

Una hora más tarde se dirigían al centro comercial de la ciudad, antes habían ido a Gringotts a cambiar su dinero mágico por dinero muggle, el plan era ver una película, comer, comprar algunos regalos,  y haber que más se les ocurría.

El viaje resulto muy tranquilo salvo que Bella, Sirius, James y Remus se sorprendían por cosas tan simples, que apenaban a Lily y a Susan. 

Llegaron al Centro Comercial, que estaba adornado magníficamente aunque a pesar de ello los chicos no se sorprendieron, eso no era nada comparado con Hogwarts.

Compraron los boletos para una película romántica a petición de Susan y Lily y esperaron a que empezara comiendo un helado mientras las chicas les explicaban lo que era el cine.

-¡Esta muy oscuro! –se quejo James al entrar a la sala y tropezar.

-SHH –se escucho en la sala.

-Prueben esto –pidió Remus, cuando ya estaban sentados- sabe muy bien.

-Yo quiero –pidió Sirius, tomo la bolsa que Remus le extendía- es verdad ¿Qué es?

-Palomitas acaramilizadas –contesto Remus.

-Acarameladas –aclaro Susan tomando de la bolsa que Sirius le ofrecía.

-SHH –volvió a decir la gente.

Susan miro molesta a ver quienes eran los que los habían callado y se encontró  con la hermana de Lily y su novio. Sirius también volteo y sonrió picaramente.

Lily miraba la película, estaba sentada junto a James, que comía alegremente de una bolsa de palomitas de mantequilla.

-¿Quieres? –ofreció James.

-No, gracias –contesto Lily sonriéndole.

James la miro, se veía preciosa, le tomo la mano y Lily también lo miro, sus miradas se encontraron, James no pudo evitar pasarle una mano por la mejilla, Lily lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda y James se inclino un poco y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Lily, ambos cerraron los ojos…

Abrieron los ojos, un puñado de palomitas les habían caído en la cabeza interrumpiendo el beso que habían estado a punto de darse. 

James volteo y vio a Sirius aventándole palomitas al ¿novio de la hermana de Lily? Si, sin duda era él, y a su lado estaba la hermana de Lily, también Susan les aventaba palomitas, Remus trataba de calmarlos y Bella los miraba divertidos, hasta que a ella también le cayeron palomitas y también entro a la guerra.

Lily comenzó a reír y James la imito, aunque se sentía frustrado, había perdido otra oportunidad. Muy pronto Lily y James, junto con otras personas se habían integrado a la guerra de comida, la película fue interrumpida y algunos empleados entraron a pedirles a los chicos, a Petunia y a Vernon que salieran de la sala.

Petunia y Vernon se marcharon furiosos, no sin que antes Petunia le gritara a Lily que era un fenómeno, pero a Lily no le importo en lo más mínimo, James había tratado de besarla, no era un sueño, ¡James había intentado besarla!

Estaban muy cansados, tanto Sirius como Remus y James traían varios paquetes cargando cada uno, y las chicas seguían viendo tiendas y probándose cosas, desde zapatos hasta ropa muggle. Ni Sirius ni Remus entendían porque Bella y Susan compraban ropa muggle, si ni siquiera eran muggles.

-Mi amor –pido Sirius hablándole a la puerta del probador en donde Susan se estaba cambiando- ya por favor, ¿para que quieres todo esto? No eres muggle, ya.

-¿Cómo que para que lo quiero? Pues para ponérmelo –contesto Susan saliendo del probador con una blusa café claro y una minifalda café oscuro- me dicen que no es la época para esta ropa pero… ¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Susan! –Exclamo Sirius, levantándose y tomando un vestido largo para tapar a Susan- ponte algo más de ropa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto Susan apartando con el brazo el vestido que Sirius le había puesto encima- a mi me gusta.

Unos chicos que iban pasando vieron Susan y le chiflaron.

-Lo ves –se quejo Sirius.

-¿Tan mal me veo? –pregunto Susan decepcionada.

-No, no es eso, te ves muy bien, francamente te ves preciosa, pero… -Sirius sabia lo que le molestaba, Susan se veía demasiado bien y le habría encantado ese conjunto si Susan solo lo usara para él.

-Siendo así, creo que lo comprare –dijo Susan terminantemente y volvió a meterse al probador para cambiarse.

-Bella, ¿para que necesitas tantos zapatos? –se quejaba Remus.

-¿Estos se me ven bien? –pregunto Bella levantándose y dando un par de pasos.

-Si, se te ven bien pero…

-¡Que bien! Me los llevo. –exclamo Bella, acto seguido comenzó a mirar otros pares de zapatos, Remus suspiro resignado.

-¿Lily, para quien son tantos regalos? –pregunto James que ya venia cargando 3 cajas y 4 bolsas.

-Pues ya llevo para mi mamá, para mi papá, para Susan, Bella, mi hermana, pero aun faltan algunos –contesto Lily distraídamente mirando unos perfumes- además también quiero comprar algo para mí.

-Recuérdame no salir de compras contigo –sollozo James.

Después de dos horas más de compras fueron a comer hamburguesas, las chicas solo se habían detenido porque habían visto que los chicos ya no podían cargar ni un paquete mas, los chicos no habían comprado casi nada, los tres se dejaron caer en las sillas mientras las chicas pedían la comida. 

-Ya no quiero cargar nada –se quejo James- ¿Vieron todo lo que compro Lily?

-¿Viste todos los zapatos que compro Bella? –se quejo Remus.

-Eso no es nada ¿no vieron toda la ropa que compro Susan? No entiendo ni para que la quiere, ella no es muggle –se quejo Sirius- además algunas de esas prendas son escandalosas y reveladoras.

-¡Ah, si! La vi con una falda que le llegaba hasta aquí –dijo James señalándose el muslo- se veía muy bien.

-Si, yo también la vi –confirmo Remus- se veía muy bien, eres afortunado Sirius.

-Oigan, ese no es el punto –se quejo Sirius- ¿Qué no ven que si se pone eso va a llamar la atención de todos los hombres?

-Pues entonces tendrás competencia –dijo James sonriendo.

Salieron de comer y regresaron a la casa de Lily, en donde las chicas se mostraron y compararon lo que habían comprado mientras los chicos inspeccionaban la televisión y la video casetera. Finalmente comenzó a nevar y todos se sentaron en el sillón a ver una película de terror, esta vez las guerras de comida quedaron prohibidas.

Sirius y Susan estaban abrazados, ambos estaban asustados y ya no querían ver nada, constantemente saltaban de sus asientos cuando pasaba algún momento especialmente terrorífico. Bella encontraba la película sumamente interesante y Remus no entendía porque, el estaba un poco asustado y no pudo resistir abrazar a Bella en la parte en donde los inocentes jóvenes empezaban a morir uno a uno. Lily también estaba asustada y James le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma casual, mientras ella se sentía reconfortada, tener a sus amigos ahí había sido su mejor regalo de Navidad.

Ya había oscurecido y era momento de irse, Lily salio a despedirlos a la puerta.

-Fue muy divertido ir de compras a ese lugar muggle, Lily –dijo Susan- espero que volvamos a ir. –Le dio un abrazo- nos vemos en Hogwarts.

-Hasta Luego pelirroja, comprenderás que no te puedo abrazar con todo esto –Sirius estaba cargando los paquetes de Susan, le susurro- prométeme que no volverán a ir de compras o que al menos no tendré que ir con ustedes.

-Me divertí mucho, Lily –se despidió Bella dándole un abrazo- la próxima vez compraremos mas cosas.

-No por favor –pido Remus, lleno de paquetes- Feliz Navidad Lily.

Los cuatro se alejaron y empezaron a guardar los paquetes en una caja que traía la moto en la parte de atrás, curiosamente todos los paquetes entraban y la caja parecía no estar ni la mitad de llena.

-¿Te divertiste? –pregunto Lily a James mientras le acomodaba la bufanda.

-Claro –contesto James sonriente- espero que nos vuelvas a invitar.

-Cuando quieras –sonrió Lily- pero la próxima vez toca la puerta y no te escondas.

-Lo prometo –dijo James sobándose el abdomen- te voy a extrañar.

-Solo son dos semanas.

-Ya lo se, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a ti, que sin ti me siento vació.

-También te voy a extrañar –dijo Lily dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- promete que te portaras bien.

-Yo siempre me porto bien –dijo James besándole la mano, luego le miro la mano y le deslizo un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha- tu regalo de navidad –explico James.

-Gracias James –dijo Lily, el anillo era de plata y tenia una piedrita blanca en forma de corazón- Aquí esta el tuyo –dijo Lily extendiéndole un paquete, es una colonia, te gustara.

Se dieron un ultimo abrazo y James subió a la moto, en donde los 5 cabían muy bien, Lily los miro irse hasta que se perdieron en el cielo, luego miro el anillo, sonrió y entro a su casa, se lo había pasado muy bien, había sido el mejor día de su vida y ni siquiera ver a su hermana con su fría mirada se lo pudo arruinar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA!!!

Un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que me salí un poco del contexto de la magia, pero se me hizo curioso imaginar como seria si los chicos pasaran un día muggle, se que pudo haber sido mas divertido, pero bueno, asi quedo finalmente ^-^

**PORFAS ME DEJAN SU VALIOSA OPINION, CLARO SI SE PUEDE n.n**

Ahora si les debo los adelantos, nos vemos.

Portense mal ^-^ ¿o bien? ¬_¬ NO, mejor mal ^-^


End file.
